


Introductions

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Series: Doing Something Right [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt and Blaine's daughter brings home her first boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt happened, and then my mind exploded. Like, seriously exploded. It started as them just having one daughter, and then I couldn’t choose between two names, so I gave them two daughters, and then I felt like they needed a son, so I gave them a son.
> 
> Zoey is 14, Madeline (pronounced like Mad-uh-lynn), Maddie for short, is 9, and Parker is 5. Blaine is a kindergarten teacher, and Kurt works for Vogue.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls as he walks in the door, having to physically push Parker in so that he doesn’t run out and down the stairs again, Madeline trailing a bit behind them.  “Babe, we’re home.”

Blaine helps Parker out of his jacket and closes the door behind Madeline, shoving both of their shoes next to the pile beside the door.  “Kurt, are you –”

Kurt comes rushing over to them, shushing Blaine and holding a finger up to his lips so that the kids know to be quiet.

“What?” Blaine whispers as Kurt loops his arms around Blaine’s neck and gives him a quick kiss.  “What’s going on?”

“Zoey brought a boy home,” Kurt whispers, his eyes excited as he looks down at Parker and frowns at the dirt stain on his shirt. 

“A boy.” Blaine deadpans, his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead.  “As in, a friend who’s a boy who just happens to be working on a project like before, or the other kind of boy?”

“The other kind of boy,” Kurt says. 

Blaine swallows and clenches his fists at his sides, trying not to think about the fact that his little girl – well, his oldest little girl – is sitting in his living room  _right now,_ right this  _second,_ with a boy of romantic interest.

“No,” Blaine says, running a hand through his hair.  “She’s too young.”

Kurt gives him an amused look before turning to the two wide eyed children still standing beside Blaine.  “Hi, babies,” Kurt says, scooping Parker up in his arms, his black curls bouncing, and gently smoothing Madeline’s hair.

“Papa,” Madeline says, sighing and crossing her arms.  “I’m almost nine years old.  I’m not a baby.”

“Of course not, Maddie,” Kurt says before pressing a quick kiss to Parker’s forehead.  “How was kindergarten today, buddy?”

“It was great!” He practically shouts as he launches himself out of Kurt’s arms.  “I saw Daddy at lunch, and then Maddie was outside for recess today, and it was so awesome, Papa, I wish you and Zoey were at school with us  _all the time.”_

Kurt laughs and turns back to Blaine.

“What are we going to do?” Blaine hisses, his eyes looking at the wall separating them from the living room. 

“Well, we can start by not leaving them alone for longer than we already have,” Kurt says.

“Right,” Blaine nods before turning to Maddie next to him.  “Hey, Mads, I’m giving you permission to bug your sister.”

Maddie’s eyes widen as she grins up at Blaine.  “This isn’t a joke like last time, right?”

“No, I promise,” Blaine says.  “I actually –”

“Shh!” Kurt shushes them again, Blaine instantly falling silent as he listens to the hushed whispers in the room beside them.

“My dad and my siblings are home,” Blaine hears Zoey whisper.  “I’m sorry, they’re probably going to harass you now.”

“Who, your siblings?” Blaine hears a lower voice say.  He scoffs, because really, this kid sounds like he hasn’t fully gone through puberty yet, but,  _oh god,_ at least he’s around Zoey’s age then, because if he sounded normal then that would mean he was more around 16, and  _thank god_  for the small mercies. 

“No, my parents,” Zoey sighs.

Blaine turns to Kurt, pleading with his eyes for a moment before he sees Kurt nod.

“This calls for more serious matters.”

“I agree.”

Blaine turns to Parker, holding his fist out for Parker to bump.  “Park, buddy,” Blaine grins.  “Go out there and do your thing.”

Parker smiles and lets out a small squeal before nodding, quickly pounding Blaine in the fist before running into the living room.

“Zoeeeeyyyyyyyyy!” They hear Parker squeal, his tiny feet padding against the hardwood floor, followed by a thump and a series of groans.

“Parker!” Zoey shrieks.

“Hey, no, Zoe, he’s fine,” the other voice – the  _boy –_ says.  “He’s cute.”

“Zoe?” Blaine mouths to Kurt. 

“She doesn’t let anyone but us call her that,” Kurt whispers to Blaine, ignoring how Maddie is turning her head between the two of them.

“I know.”

“Zoey, why is there a boy here?” Parker says, and Blaine can practically picture his face all scrunched up in confusion.  “Wait,” his voice drops a little, suddenly serious.  “Did we get a brother?”

Blaine’s eyes widen as he turns to Kurt again, ignoring how Maddie is trying to hold her laughter in.

“God,” she says.  “You guys are both idiots.”  Maddie sighs and dusts her hands off before walking into the living room.

“You better introduce your friend here to our dads before the piss themselves,” they hear her say.  “Like, seriously, Zoe, they’re about to pee, but it’s not from excitement, let me tell you.”

“Nobody answered me!” Parker shrieks.  “I want to know if he’s my brother!”

Kurt sighs and drops his head down onto Blaine’s shoulder.  “I think we need to go in there,” he whispers, his lips skimming Blaine’s neck.

“I think so, too,” Blaine agrees.  “Before she murders Maddie and Parker.”

Kurt laughs and pulls himself away from Blaine, both of them taking a deep breath before walking into the living room.

“Dads!” Zoey says, her face flushing when she sees them.  Blaine notices her quickly slip his hand out of  _the boy’s,_ but he chooses not to say anything about it.  This time.

Blaine grunts and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the end table next to the couch.  Kurt glances at him out of the corner of his eyes, rolling them when he sees Blaine’s expression and turning back to  _the boy_ on the couch.  He has a head of blonde hair, almost to the point where it looks like he could have bleached it, but not quite enough to seriously consider that as an option.

“Mr. Anderson-Hummel,”  _the boy_ says, standing up and not so discretely wiping his hand off on his jeans before holding it out.  Blaine snorts at that.  At least he was a little more put together the first time he met Kurt’s dad. 

But only a little.

That is completely beside the point, though, because Blaine was  _sixteen_ when that happened and Kurt was the love of his life, and if this  _boy_ wants to stay alive, then he better be fourteen and there is absolutely no way that fourteen years are allowed to be in love, not under Blaine’s watch.

Kurt smiles at him and shakes his hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” he says as he shakes Kurt’s hand.  “I’m Zach.”

 _Zach._ Blaine scoffs to himself again and has to refrain from rolling his eyes.  It’s such a typical first boyfriend name.

“You too,” Kurt smiles, letting go of  _his_ hand and smiling at him.  Kurt glances back at Blaine, his eyes wide as he discretely nudges his head towards  _Zach._

And, okay, maybe Blaine should stop putting mental italics in his name.

When Blaine shows no sign of moving, Kurt sighs and turns back towards the couch.  “Maddie, Parker, why don’t you guys go get cleaned up for dinner?” Kurt asks, his voice sweet and the complete opposite of what Blaine is feeling. 

“But –” Maddie starts, glancing between Zach and Blaine with hopeful eyes.  “I want to see this.”

“Go, Madeline,” Kurt says.  She sighs and goes, dragging Parker with her, knowing that Kurt is completely serious when he brings out her full name.

Once they’re gone, Zoey shoots Kurt a pleading look, one that clearly says she wants him to take Blaine away and save her from a potentially, horribly awkward situation.

Blaine smiles then, because  _oh,_ he is definitely not going to give her that satisfaction.

Once he takes a step forward, Zoey quickly sprints towards him and places a hand on his arm.  “Dad, please,” she whispers.  “Please be nice.”

Blaine smiles, one that says “Of course, darling, I’m always nice,” and gently pats her on the arm before stepping around her. 

“Do something,” she hisses to Kurt.

Kurt laughs and shakes his head.  “You should know by now that I have no control over your father, Zoey.”

Zoey groans as Blaine stops in front of Zach and holds out his hand.  Blaine takes it and gives it a firm, hopefully slightly painful squeeze.

“Um, h-hello, Mr. Anderson…Hummel?” He asks.  “I’m sorry I – what do I call you? You’d both be Mr. Anderson-Hummel, wouldn’t you?”

Blaine squints his eyes at the boy and tips his head to the side, studying him.  “Technically, yes,” he says eventually.  “But sir is fine.”

“Blaine,” Kurt scolds, rolling his eyes as Blaine releases Zach’s hand.  “I’m sorry about him,” he says to Zach.  “He’s usually not this … abrasive.”

Silence falls over the room, Blaine watching amusedly as Zoey looks quickly between him and Zach.

“Zoey,” Kurt says after a few more moments of silence.  “Go get your brother and sister and tell them dinner’s almost ready.”

“I –” She starts to argue, but Kurt shoots her his signature ‘Don’t argue with me’ look, causing her to sigh, nod, and go.

Kurt glances at Blaine once she’s gone, and  _yes,_ he wants to interrogate this kid just as bad as Blaine does.

“So,” Kurt says, placing a hand on his hip.  “How old are you, Zach?”

Blaine watches as Zach swallows thickly, his eyes wide and shifting between the two of them.  “I’m 15, sirs,” he says slowly.

Blaine nods, and okay, that’s acceptable.  “Any previous girlfriends?”

“One in elementary school,” he replies, his cheeks tinting pink.  “But, you know, that doesn’t really count.”

Blaine nods again, glancing at Kurt. 

“How long have you and Zoey been dating?”

“J-just a few weeks,” he stammers, biting his lower lip.  “I’m sorry I just kind of sprung myself on you like this.  We should have asked you if I could come to dinner first.”

“Would have been nice to know that she had a boyfriend before she brought him over,” Blaine mumbles, flinching when Kurt’s elbow stabs him in the side.

“If you’re going to be around here,” Kurt says, trying to cover up Blaine’s comment, “then we should set some ground rules.”

Blaine is instantly taken back to the days when Burt laid down the ground rules to them, and in this moment, Kurt has never seemed more like Burt.

“Zoey!” Blaine calls before Kurt can continue.  When Kurt gives him a confused look, Blaine shrugs.  “Both you and I were there when your dad gave us this talk,” he says.  “It’s only fair if they have the same treatment.”

Zoey walks back into the room a few moments later, looking at Zach and probably making sure that he’s still in one piece.

“Ground rules,” Kurt says once they’re both seated on the couch again – at opposite ends, resulting from Blaine’s glare when they tried to sit right next to each other.  “The door to your room stays open if you’re in there.”

“No loud music,” Blaine adds.  “We were teenagers once, too.  We know what loud music means.”

Zoey blushes and drops her face into her hands, while Zach stares at his feet.

“There are young children in this house,” Kurt goes on.  “And they don’t need to see you two getting it on anywhere.  So, the couch is off limits.”

“So is the kitchen.”

“And the closets.”

“And our bedroom, god, don’t go in there.”

“Okay!” Zoey jumps up.  “We’re done with this!”

“Like we said,” Blaine shrugs as she drags Zach off to the kitchen.  “We were young teenagers not so long ago.  We know how your brains work.”

Kurt laughs and collapses into the nearest loveseat, resting his head against the back and closing his eyes.  Blaine takes a few calming breathes and smiles when he sees Kurt patting his leg.  He gently settles himself on Kurt’s lap, nosing along his neck and breathing in his scent.

“You’re really tense,” Kurt murmurs, his eyes still closed and his eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks.

“It’s hard not to be,” Blaine whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s ear.  “She’s our first baby, Kurt, and she’s growing up.”

Kurt sniffs and nods, opening his eyes and turning to Blaine.  “I know,” Kurt says softly, brushing a stray curl off of Blaine’s forehead.  “I was secretly hoping we’d get one of those daughters who don’t date until their twenties.”

Blaine snorts and rests his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder.  “Have you seen her?” Blaine asks.  “She’s gorgeous and looks just like you.  Of course that was never going to be the case.”

Kurt sighs and closes his eyes again.  Blaine just sits there, not moving and just breathing in Kurt’s scent, willing his muscles to loosen up.

“Maddie, where are they?” Zoey’s voice says from the kitchen.  “The chicken is going to burn.”

“They’re canoodling on the loveseat,” Maddie says, and Blaine can practically picture her shrugging her shoulders.

“Go get them.”

“Parker!” Maddie shouts.  “Get Daddy and Papa and tell them to come in the kitchen!”

Blaine sighs and presses one last soft kiss to Kurt’s neck before standing up, reaching out and helping Kurt up.  “No need for that,” Blaine says as they walk hand in hand into the kitchen.  “Don’t get the monster involved unless it’s absolutely necessary, Mads.”

“Hey!” Parker says, placing his hands on his hips in a very Kurt fashion and pouting at them as he comes into the kitchen.  “I’m not a monster.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Blaine grins as he ruffles his hair, releasing Kurt’s hand so he can check the chicken. 

“I’m just a little boy,” he says, nodding his head in agreement with himself.

Blaine laughs, abruptly stopping when he hears another lower voice join in.  He looks up and sees Zach smiling down at Parker from where he’s sitting at the kitchen table, and, alright, he does seem to like their other kids, so the kid has at least one thing going for him.

“Dinner!” Kurt says, grinning as he sets a few plates of food down onto the table.  “Sit down, Park, you’re in my way.”

Parker huffs, quickly pulling the chair out for Maddie before climbing into his own.

“Thank you, Parker,” Maddie grins as she sits down.

Blaine grins and notices Zach raising his eyebrow at Parker.

“He pulls the chairs out for them?” He asks.

Blaine nods, just as Kurt swoops in and sets the last plate on the table.  “We’ve got to train our little man up early so that he knows how to be a gentleman,” he says, grinning and ruffling Parker’s hair.  Parker sits up a little straighter in his chair and preens.

“Wait,” he says after a moment.  “You aren’t actually a new brother, right?”

Zach laughs and shakes his head.  “No, I’m just your sister’s friend.”

Parker nods.  “Good,” he says.  “I’m the only brother in this family.”

Blaine shares a glance at Kurt, filing that information away for a later conversation.

Once Kurt sits down, they all fall silent again, quietly eating as Kurt cuts Parker’s chicken.

“So, Zach,” Maddie says, resting her cheek in her hand and squinting at him across the table.  “Have any police records?”

“No?” Zach responds, but it comes out more like a question.

“Hmm,” Maddie hums, flipping a curl of dark brown hair off her shoulder.  “I’ll have to verify that, but I’ll take your word for now.”

Zoey huffs and glares at Maddie.  “Ignore her,” she says. 

Blaine decides that he should intervene before the girls start hashing it out, because he knows what it’s like when that happens, and as much as he doesn’t like this Zach guy, he doesn’t want to submit a stranger to that just yet.

Maybe on his next visit.  But not today.

“How did you guys meet?” Blaine asks, figuring that’s a sufficient question to squelch the situation.

“Um, glee club, actually,” Zoey responds.  “We’re the only two freshmen who auditioned, so we sort of stuck together and … yeah.”

Zach nods beside her.  “Zoey has a great voice,” he says as he spears another slice of chicken.  “She said you guys used to sing, too?”

Kurt laughs and nods.  “We still do,” he says, nudging Blaine’s foot with his under the table.  “Just not like we used to.  We actually both started off pursuing careers in music, although you wouldn’t know it based off of where we are now.”

Blaine laughs and nods, because it’s so completely true.

“I know Mr. Anderson – that’s what the kids call you, right? – teaches a kindergarten class down in the lower school, but Zoey hasn’t mentioned what you do, sir?”

Kurt smiles.  “You don’t have to call me sir, that’s apparently only this poophead’s rule,” he says, gesturing to Blaine with his head.  “But I work in fashion, for Vogue, specifically.”

“Oh, yeah, man, my mom totally reads that,” he says, grinning at Kurt and then at Zoey, who’s smiling at Kurt so wide that Blaine feels his heart melt a little.

After that, the conversation flows smoothly, with only a few bumps here and there when Maddie decides to make some sassy remark that makes Zoey prickle with irritation.

Kurt and Blaine clear the table as Maddie and Parker run off to their rooms, working quietly and listening to Zoey and Zach whispering in the living room.

“Should we leave them in there alone?” Blaine whispers as he hands Kurt another plate.

“Blaine, we can  _see_ the living room,” Kurt deadpans as he rinses the plate under the warm water.  “They aren’t going to do much with us standing right here.”

“It is kind of quiet in there,” Blaine replies, craning his neck to try and see the couch from where he’s standing.

Kurt sighs and sets the plate down, turning off the water and removing his gloves.  “Look at me,” he says softly, grabbing Blaine by the waist and spinning him around.  He places his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, rubbing them gently.  “You’ve said yourself that we were teenagers once and we know how they feel,” Kurt whispers, pulling Blaine closer so that he can look him deeper in the eyes.  “Remember how uncomfortable you felt at my house until we graduated high school?” Blaine nods and closes his eyes, leaning in the last few inches and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“That’s how they’re feeling right now,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear, pressing a soft kiss against it.  “They feel awkward, and uncomfortable, and they want to kiss but they don’t know how we’ll react.”

Blaine sighs.  “It’s not the same,” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s shoulder.

“No, it’s not,” Kurt replies, smoothing the hair on the back of Blaine’s neck.  “Yes, they do have it a little easier than we did because they don’t have to worry about anyone freaking out about two boys kissing each other, but they  _are_ younger, Blaine.  Zoe is just at the age where it’s suggested they start dating.  And, honestly?  Zach seems like a very nice boy.  He’s polite, and he loves Parker and Maddie, and I’m pretty sure he’s giving Zoey the same heart eyes that you used to give me.”

Blaine laughs quietly, and no, he won’t cry, he won’t let himself cry over this because that’s  _stupid,_ it’s not like Zoey’s leaving and getting married or anything.

“I know she’s our first baby,” Kurt whispers, pressing another kiss just under Blaine’s ear.  “But we can’t hold on forever.”

Blaine nods and takes a deep, shaky breath before pulling away.

“Can you be nice now?” Kurt asks, ducking his head a little to look at Blaine’s eyes.  “He really is a nice boy, Blaine.”

Blaine nods again and pouts a little.  “I guess,” he mumbles, shuffling his feet in what he knows it a childlike fashion.  He would know.  He’s worked with kindergarteners for over ten years now.  “Maybe I was just trying to do my best Burt Hummel impression.”

Kurt snorts and grabs Blaine’s hands in his own.  “My dad was a big teddy bear the whole time and you know it,” he says, squeezing Blaine’s hand.  “You were probably only actually scared of him a few times.”

“Three, actually,” Blaine says, a real smile spreading on his face.  “The time I asked him to give you the sex talk –”

“Which you still aren’t forgiven for, by the way.”

“The first time I came to dinner as your boyfriend, and then the first time I saw him after we …” Blaine pauses, his lips quirking up in a smirk as he leans in to whisper in Kurt’s ear.  “The first time I saw him after the  _West Side Story_  opening night. You know, after the night I totally took your virginity.”

Kurt flushes and pulls away from Blaine before swatting him in the arm.  “There are children in this house, you ass,” Kurt says, hitting his arm again just for affect.

“Hey, I’m not the one calling my husband an ass,” Blaine grins, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt hums and pulls away, glancing at the clock behind him before sighing.  “Zach should get going so he doesn’t have to walk home in the dark,” Kurt says as he starts to drag Blaine into the living room.  “I think I remember him saying he doesn’t live far from here.”

They pause when they reach the living room, watching as Zoey and Zach bend their heads low and whisper to each other, sitting close but not as close as they could be, obviously still tentative and nervous around each other, which does help to soothe Blaine.  A little bit, anyway.

Kurt clears his throat, and Blaine lets out a soft laugh as their heads pop up and their cheeks instantly flush.  “Zach, if you’re walking home you should probably get going soon.”

“Oh, right,” Zach says, and Blaine swears he sees him deflate a little.  “My dad did say he didn’t want me walking home in the dark.”

Blaine squints at Zach for a moment.  He swears he’s seen him somewhere before, and he wonders if he maybe had him in class when he was younger.

“What did you say your last name was?” Blaine asks, even though he’s sure Zach never actually said it.  “Did I ever have you in class?”

“No, sir,” Zach says, shaking his head.  “I didn’t go to Riverview schools until eighth grade.”

Blaine nods, but continues looking at Zach.

“But my last name is Evans, I’m not sure if I mentioned that,” he says after a few moments of Blaine scrutinizing him.

Blaine perks up, his eyes widening as he turns to grin at Kurt.  Kurt obviously hasn’t made the connection, but Blaine has, and  _god,_ it’s  _gold._ “Evans?” He says, and he can’t seem to wipe the grin off his face.  “As in Sam Evans?”

“Um, yeah,” Zach says, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness.  “Have you seen him around the school? My little sister is in sixth grade, so you may have had her.”

“No, no,” Blaine says, “well, maybe I did have her, but we know your dad from high school.”

Kurt’s jaw drops as he turns to Blaine, his hand gripping Blaine’s bicep tightly.  “Sam?” Kurt says, turning back to Zach.  “You’re Sam Evan’s kid.”

“Um, yes,” Zach laughs.  “This is … weird.  That you know my dad.”

“Well, we haven’t seen him since our last high school reunion,” Blaine laughs.  “I knew you looked familiar, kid.”

Zach seems taken aback by the pet name Blaine just used, and  _hell,_ Blaine is a little surprised that he just used a pet name on the kid.

“Okay,” Zoey drawls, rolling her eyes at her dads who are still grinning goofily.  “I’m going to walk him to the front door, so …”

Kurt nods.  “Shouldn’t take you more than five minutes, honey.”

“It really should only take you three,” Blaine amends as they walk towards the door. 

“Thank you for having me over,” Zach says once he reaches the door, turning around and shaking both of their hands again.  “It was a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he says as he shakes Blaine’s.

Blaine glances at Kurt once, who only nods discretely.  He lets out a long, deflated sigh before admitting defeat.  “You can call me Mr. Anderson,” Blaine says, almost in a whiny voice that he knows Kurt will reprimand him for later.  “And maybe, eventually, you’ll be able to call me Blaine.”

Zach grins at him, and, alright, the kid isn’t as bad as he could be.

“Have a good night,” Kurt says to him as he wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist.  “Maybe we should have a family get together sometime soon.”

Zach smiles and nods.  “I’m sure my dad would love that.”

“Seriously, Zoey,” Kurt says just before the door closes.  “Five minutes.”

Zoey huffs and rolls her eyes.  “I  _know,_ Papa.”

Once the door is shut, Kurt collapses into Blaine in a fit of giggles. Blaine’s hands grip Kurt’s waist as he laughs into his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe that he – that we didn’t even realize – his  _hair,_ Blaine, it should have been an instant giveaway –”

Blaine’s laughing too hard to respond, so he just grips Kurt harder as his body continues to vibrate with laughter.

“They have to get married now,” Blaine says in between laughs.  "I don’t even care, Kurt. We’re making them get married.”

“Parents,” they hear Maddie say somewhere behind them.  “Who knows what’s going on in their brains half the time.”

“I dunno,” Parker’s little voice sounds from somewhere next to her.  “I think they’re tellin’ jokes.”

Blaine laughs again but pulls away from Kurt, grinning at Maddie and Parker and waggling his eyebrows at them.  “Stop talking about your Papa and I behind our backs,” he teases, rushing towards them as a peal of laughter fills the room while they scurry off.

As Blaine’s chasing them around the living room, he hears the front door to their apartment open again.  He stands up straight and gently sets Parker back down, heading over to where Zoey and Kurt are standing.

“Thank you,” she whispers.  “I – I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys before I brought him over.  I just … didn’t know how.”

“He’s a very nice boy,” Kurt says softly, rubbing a hand down her back gently.  “And, hey, we know his dad from high school.”

Zoey laughs and nods.  “He told me,” she says quietly.

Maddie and Parker come into the room, Parker gripping onto Blaine’s legs and leeching on. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Maddie asks.  “Because he seems okay. You know, for a boy.  And I still have to do that background check on him.”

Zoey laughs and nods.  “Yeah, he is,” she says, her ears turning pink as she ducks her head.  “Park?” She asks for a moment.  “What do you think of Zach?”

Blaine knows Parker’s input is extremely important to Zoey.  When he was born, Zoey took an almost instant attachment to him, and Blaine knows she would never do anything to make Parker upset if she could help it.

“He’s okay,” he says, oddly quiet. 

Zoey looks nervously at Kurt and Blaine before kneeling down next to Parker.  “What’s wrong, sweet pea?” She asks. 

“I don’t want to be replaced,” he whispers.  Blaine glances at Kurt again, whose eyes are starting to well with tears, and he just knows that Parker is their last baby.  He’d had a hunch before, but he’s convinced now.  “I’m your favorite boy.”

“Of course you are,” Zoey coos.  “Both you and Maddie, and Papa and Daddy, you guys will always be my favorite people, okay?”

Parker nods and wipes his watery eyes, sniffling a little as he pulls away from Zoey’s hug.  “Okay,” he says, and Blaine lets out a breath of relief that the perk is back in his voice.  “In that case, I guess I do like him.”

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt closer to him, watching as Zoey hugs Parker again and reaches out and forcefully drags Maddie in.

“We’re doing something right,” Kurt whispers into his ear.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, watching as they laugh at something Parker said.  “We really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what I realized while writing this is that I really freaking love this little family I created. So I’m going to make it into a little ‘verse, which I will appropriately tag on tumblr as ‘fic: doing something right’. I also will take prompts, so if you have any, send them to my ask (andersonhummels) and I’ll try and get around to most of them. They can range anywhere from pre-Zoey to after this installment, I honestly don’t care. Just send them my way, and I’ll see what I can do!


End file.
